Heart Of Gold
by Padre Damaso
Summary: This is not supposed to happen if I didn't left my safehaven. Now, well. Let's just say it is also fun... dying. No, it's a joke. Dying is not fun at all, I tell you that. Though, I know God will help me and save me in this time of problems and here I am now in an Anime I just recently watched (SIOC)
1. Prologue

**I present you my Fate and DanMachi (First) crossover story with the title: Heart of Gold**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

So this is it?

I can't see a thing as my eyesight was being covered by a red Bandana and my hands were tied in my back

I'm going to die now, heh?

I can feel my body being beaten by these bastards, acting as if they are heroes who are beating the villains

Are they addicts?

I didn't even do a _bad_ thing!

I'm not a drug pusher nor an Addict! I'm a motherfucking Gamer!

I'm just walking outside in the middle of the night when these guys just covered my eyes and drag me elsewhere. And its my first time to go out in so many years, damn it!

I thought about how it feels to die but I do not want to experience it! I saw my parents die before! They just lay down in a deathbed, waiting to be buried

Suddenly, I heard a gun clicked. Fuck, are they serious?

I felt something cold touch the back of my head and I started to pray

Please God, I know you can make the impossible become possible, so please help me out here. I don't want to die yet, even if you pull me here and throw me into another world like what happened to the protagonist in an anime, I don't care! Just please, I don't want to die! I still need to continue living my life. Just please, I don't want to…

*Bang*

…die.

I can feel my own blood gushing out of my head. Damn! It feels cool-I mean, it hurts! Blood, my own blood, is making a pool just for me. Now what?! I think in situations like these, the consciousness of the victim will start to fade. But I'm still breathing; did I stack so much blood that I'm still alive up until now?

But Damn! I can't see a thing. Did they left already?

God please, help me. I know that I'm not a righteous person; I don't even forgive my enemies and please Lord, give me one last chance. Be it in this world or another, but I guess there's no other world than the one You made…

Oh… by the way, I haven't introduced myself, have I? My name is Tony Marrero, and I'm going to reach my thirties this week. But these guys just shot me now so… I guess I didn't reach it. By the way, I'm a Religous person so I'm not a fucking Addict. Fuck! My consciousness is now slipping away

Please Lord, Almighty God, Creator of Heaven and Earth, Save me…

And thus, my consciousness fades away

* * *

"Ugh!"

I use my hands as to cover my eyes from being blinded by the blinding sun

Damn sun, can't you wait for a damn minute?

I open my eyes and was greeted by the sight of heaven… Wait! I'm in Heaven now? No, I'm staring at it…

Haayz, I thought I died and God made his move by pulling me to another world...

Wait, something's wrong  
I died right, Right? Then how? How am I still breathing? Am I dreaming?

I stretch my hand forward and started to punch the invisible air. I think it's a no. But I died, right? I died when one of the Psuedo-Hero pulled the trigger of the gun while the muzzle is facing the back of my head, after that I pray to God to give me another chance right? Then that means...

I clasped my hands "Thank you, Lord!"

I touch my head, my chest and my crotch. Great! I'm not missing some major parts of my body as expected of the Creator

I open my eyes again, stand up and noticed that I was lying on a field; I saw a road in front of me. I was about to walk but my feet tripped on something, I fell to the road face-first and damn it hurts. I look at the thing that made me trip and saw a sword, a black one with magenta linings and the appearance of the sword looks familiar. Where did I saw this sword again…?

"!"

It's Excalibur alter or should I say Excalibur Morgan; the corrupted sword of Victory owned by Saber Alter. But why does this legendary sword is here in front of me? Is this my weapon? I turn to my right and left and saw no one

"Great, so great… Thank you Lord!"

I felt like crying now, Excalibur Morgan… a sword by King Arthur or Saber Alter is going to be my property now

"Dibs"

I quickly grab the sword and raise it above my head, wow it's not heavy. I thought that the sword Excalibur is a choosy sword that it picked its own owner; I tap the sword to the ground confirming if it's the real deal or only a toy

*Clank*

As I confirm that it's real, I started to walk. But where do I walk? To the left or to the right?

"Hayz! So troublesome! Mini-mini Maynimo!" I pointed at the right "Okay! let's go that way!" I started to walk in the right path

After an hour of walking, I saw town and a huge tower in it. I entered the town and noticed that the people have different kinds of clothes. Armors, cloaks and many other clothes can be seen. The people have an unusual traits, others have animal ears and tails and I assume that I was thrown into a world where dying is common. Many people stared at me as I trudge through the road, I pulled a phone from my back pocket and look at my body as to why I attract attention, what I saw is emerald eyes. Did I have those eyes before? And my hair is now b-blond!

I realized that my face didn't look like Asian and I assume that this body of mine came from the far west. I lowered my phone and saw my clothes; a long black coat and a red shirt underneath it and black slacks or should I call it jeans? As I stare at my new body, something connected

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"WHAAAT THE FUUUCK!?"

Several people look at me as if I'm insane. What do you expect? I got Excalibur Morgan and I found out my hair is not the natural black and my eyes are emerald which is very rare. Therefore I conclude that I am in the body of King Arthur, how? Because his hair is blond, his eyes are emerald and he's a British and Britain is in the far-west and he's also one of the people who can only hold and wield the sword of Promised Victory or my appearance is identical to him and my attributes is also similar to _him_. Yes him, because it's the Arthur of Fate/Prototype. I saw the OVA before and was disappointed because they didn't made it as a series

Wow, I'm sweating like crazy and my heart beat is so fast that I can feel my hands trembling. Is this Anxiety? Or excitement? Or even Hyperthension?

"Is he somehow related to the sword princess?" asked a stranger to another stranger

"I don't know… it's my first time seeing him here" answered the second stranger

"Is he a member of the Loki Familia?" 1 asked

"We can't be sure. But he looks strong" 2 said

"Is he Insane?" 1 asked

"Maybe... Go and ask him yourself" 2 answered

Sword Princess? Loki Familia? Wait! Did they said Familia?

As if connecting the dots, I realized something. I look at the buildings and heck I noticed medieval buildings I can also see different writings in stores and it further solidify the evidence that I was not in my old world now

And Heck! I'm not insane damn it! I'm just shocked by the revelation of my new identity

Please God, guide me and please let me endure the insult of these guys...

I continued to trudge and heck something clicked in; I look at my surroundings and found the words I was looking for. Are you kidding? I'm in this world? Where the protagonist is a kid, a tower where monsters dwell in and is being killed by adventurers and gods dwell in this land. Heck, I just watched the first episode of the anime. I don't have enough information about the story. I'm doom but, I have Excalibur and had the body of the King of Knights so I'm safe for now, I guess

For now, I have to look for a place to dwell in. I can't afford to just sleep in the alleyways; it's just way too uncool. And I need to work; I'm working adult after all. But my appearance looks like I'm in early twenties. The easy way to earn money is to become an adventurer but… my life is on the line, and I don't have a Familia. Hmm… how about lying to them by saying that my deity is far from Orario and is in a hidden village. Okay, let's use that one. Man, I'm excited about what's gonna happen!

* * *

After spending the whole day looking for the _Guild,_ I finally found my knowledge about games back in my world, I cheated the form given to me by my advisor. I think her name is Rose. Do I even need an advisor? All I need is just charge at the dungeon, kill some monsters and exchange the crystals into coins, right? But the Guild insists for me to have an advisor for me to learn and not just attack the dungeon. What can I say; I have the sword of Victory. But I don't know if my reservation of mana have any limits

"So, your god is not in Orario but is in a hidden village outside the town?" asked the pink-haired girl as she look at my paper

"Yes" I simply said

"What's the name of your God?"

I saw this one coming so I prepare the name of my _God_

"His name is Yahweh" I read this one chapter in the Bible, it says that the Biblical God's name is YHWH or JEHOVAH and I picked the former

"I haven't seen or heard a name like that… what did you say? Yahweh, right?" she pulled a paper from the table and wrote something. What the Fuck?! You didn't heard the name YHWH or even Jehovah? Are you even human? "So Marrero-san, you're now a formal adventurer and you're a level one so the best advice I can give to you right now is not to go too deep in the dungeon"

That's it?

Don't go deeper than just 3 floors

"Thank you, Miss Rose" I said as I bow my head with respect, I turn around and walk towards the door. After reaching the door, I run towards the huge tower; Babel

* * *

After entering the dungeon, several goblins went after me. Wow, they really look like the green monsters that RPG games portray

"Let's GO!"

I charge towards the horde of goblins and heck, they were too slow. Am I really a Level one like what Rose said? Let's find out! I jump at the goblins and raise Excalibur Morgan

"EXCALIBUR..."

I'm gonna regret this...

"MORGAAAAAAAN!"

A beam of dark purple surged out from Excalibur, it hit the group of goblins and I think it reached the floor and heck! Did I just heard a crack coming from the floor!? I flicked my fingers and the dark light started to fade. I fall and my eyes widen as I saw what I had done; a large hole can be seen where the horde of goblins stand on

"Yep, a large mistake but I don't regret it"

I landed at the bottom floor of the hole and stand up, after I stand up; I'm sweating badly. Heck! I'm not accustomed to this body yet! But if I continue to practice here in the dungeon then...

"Let's continue..."

I materialize my armor which contains the armor of Servant Saber(Prototype) and dashed to explore the floor

* * *

Six months had already passed since I arrived in this world, and six months had passed since I get used to this body and six months had already passed since I last watched some Anime. Fuck! Even though I enjoyed making the quickest way for the monsters to go to heaven. I'm a bit bored because I still didn't meet the main Protagonist in this story. Is he Dead? Am I too early for me to meet him? Or I'm too late?

When I entered the dungeon six months ago, it's too thrilling for me. Thinking that those monsters are just Mobs in any games that are meant to be killed. At my first entry, I accidentally entered the floor 20 because of the blast that came from Excalibur Morgan and Rose lectured me that it's too dangerous for me to attack the middle floors because the monsters there had their own minds. But I just ignored her ranting. And now again, she's lecturing me about not entering the deep floors because I went to the floor 40 and I'm still level one

What can I do? Even though I have the cool tattoo in my back I don't have a deity to update my status and I'm sure that upon entering the deep floors. I'm strong enough to kill a Powerful monster. And those monsters are high in strength; I can just blow them up by using Excalibur Morgan

I'm still not popular, though. I told my advisor; Rose, that she must not say or mention anything about it because of circumstances. I can't have my way in this world anymore if I'm known, ya get that right? I don't help other adventurers because they will talk about me if I just single-handedly killed Minotaur in a single swift. Thank you RPG games for the informations that I need for this world

"So from now on, you must not go to the deeper floors of the dungeon or else you'll face an undead dragon but they're rare monsters so you must be lucky when you went to the floor 40" Rose said "But I'm amazed, you only started venturing the dungeon six months ago, you also walk through the deep floors but you're still level one. What did it mean by that?

I don't update, you know? And Undead dragon? That's new to me, do they regenerate?

Looking at her left and right she lean on "Could you please show me your back, Marrero-san"

"I told you to call me Ton-ton, didn't I?" I said while raising my eyebrows "Seriously, why don't you call me that way? All of my friends call me by that name, you know?"

Rose sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose. What? Is my request that hard for you?

"Alright, Ton-ton" the werewolf said, calmly

"See? It's not that hard, right?" I said smiling "So... Rose-san, do you want me to strip here in. front. of. you?"

Rose sigh again. Oi! don't do that everytime I talk to you, you make me feel that I'm a troublemaker

"Yes, but not here" she said, pointing at the door near the counter

"But you know that it is prohibited to show our status to other people except our Familia, right?" I asked

"Yes, but we're going in private and I'm your advisor, and I also need to know the reason why you're charging in the deep floors" Rose said and started to walk towards the door

"Okay, if you say so" I stand up and follow her at the door. We close the door and I started taking my coat off and my shirt. I make my back faced Rose-san and she stared at it. After a full-minute of silence, silence came afterwards again

"Huh?" I turn around and saw a frozen Pink haired werewolf "What's the matter, Rose-san" I wave my hand in front of her face, snapping her from her thoughts "Is somethin' wrong with my Status, Rose-san?"

"All status are SSS" she said in a monotone then snap "What the heck did you do!? Triple S is an impossible rank of an status for a level one. And Hell, the max rank of every status is only S!"

Wow, she's desperate to find the answer, huh? "I cheated" I simply said, shrugging my shoulder. Well yes, I cheated because this is not my own body but the body of King of Knights; Arthur Pendragon. Wow, it's fun to see a person stand still and don't do anything but breath and think, even though I'm a thirty year old man. My mind is still a kid and I'm not surprise nor disappointed by it. I went to the door and waved at a frustrated Rose

* * *

 ** _Rose's POV_**

I can see the door close as it made the click sound my mind again went blank

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

I dashed towards the door and hurriedly went to the counter, I pulled a drawer and search for files from different adventurers in the past

"SSS"

"SSS"

"SSS"

Ten minutes had passed and there's still no record. Aaargh! There's no record of an adventurer that had a triple S in their Status. Is that guy even human? Even demi-humans' Status rank are not that high?

Ugh! Tony Marrero, what are you?

* * *

I enter the dungeon and again, I went straight to the deep floors. This is? I think floor 17, where the Monster Giant Goliath is stationed right?

I stared at the huge crystal wall and waited for the Giant. Suddenly, I can see or heard cracks forming on the wall, I prepared my normal sword instead of Excalibur. What can I do? I want to tame this monster and make profit out of it. A giant arm appeared on the wall and wow, it looks like I'm seeing a titan that came from the Anime AoT. After several seconds the wall was penetrated and now stood a huge human monster. The giant look at me and let out a roar

 **"GRAAAAAAA!"**

The giant move its hand to intercept me but I jump and stab its arm. I run through its arm as I pull my regular sword and it broke as I reached the shoulder

!

A giant hand grab me and throw me into a near wall. I went in deeper and heck! That hurts... I grab two blade from my waist and thankfully I still have reserves, I dashed towards the giant and maneuver at its behind. Let's target its nape, maybe it is a human who has been experimented on and was turned into a monster! I sliced the nape but nothing happen

Hehe...

I was grabbed and now the giant smashed me into the floor, I tried to push back but I cannot rely on Excalibur yet! I dashed into my right but the giant was fast, it used its foot and tried to turn me into a paste. I sheath my two sword and pull Excalibur from my back, I stab the giant's foot and fled to my right and charged towards its foot. I made a few slash; right, left, up, down, right, left and stab! The giant fell down and I went to its chest, I stab the sword of Promised Victory and twist it and again stab it. I put an inch of mana to the blade and Excalibur shone and gave out a Motorcycle sound, after that it pierced through the hard flesh of the giant

The giant slowly disintegrated and left a huge chunk of crystal

"Wow, that's new"

I smashed the crystal and it turns into pieces. I bagged the stones and was about to enter the 18th floor when I heard another roar

 **"GRAAAAAAAA!"**

Nice, another one. My skill _Multiplier_ is really useful in farming. As the name implies, it multiplies the number of monsters on a certain floor

I draw again two regular swords and charged towards the newly spawned giant

* * *

Six months passed again, and now it's my first birthday here in Orario, a year had passed and the protagonist hadn't shown up yet. Is really dead?

By that time, I learn three things

First, _Multiplier._ As the name stated, the monsters on the particular area or floor will be double in quantity

Second, _Presence Concealment._ As far as I know, the skill is available to all Assassin-class in the Fate series. The skill can make (not literally) me invisible to other people, it just hide my presence and boom! I'm invisible Though, King Arthur is Saber but... I don't doubt that he can be an Assassin heck, he can also become a Berserker if he was summoned with that class

Third, I found out that my _Magic Resistance_ was so high that even a single firebolt from a Hellhound cannot damage my body. Heh! I'm too OP for this Story

As I trudge on the road, I heard chatters from the inside of a certain building. I walk towards the open door and was greeted by so many customers inside the building. This building is called Hostess of Fertility, it is a pub and an Inn and I was renting one of the rooms upstairs

Yes, I know that the white-haired kid went here in the first episode so I'm still waiting. I went to one of the chairs near the counter, and sat down

"You came, Tony!" exclaimed a rather cheerful Mama Mia (as what I call her), across the counter

"Of course, my home is upstairs " I said, sighing

"So, what do you want? It's a feast tonight, ya know?" she grinned at me

"Just water is fine" I said, burying my head into my crossed arms, I look to my right and my eyes widen at what I see. White hair, Scarlet eyes, brown garments

Is that... Yippiee! Wait! Why am I so happy that I saw the person that I was looking for? The answer for that right now is, I don't know

But! Tha-That's...

Okay, calm down

Inhale

Exhale

Inhale

Exhaaale...

Okay, I'm calm now. Go, you can do this Brother!

I went closer to the white haired kid and tried to remember the conversation in the first episode

"You're a friend of Syr-san, am I right?" I started, remembering what Mama Mia asked in the first episode. The kid turned to me, surprise? He swallowed his big chunk of food and smile

"Yes, my name is Bell Cranel"

* * *

 **And CUT!**

 **Here comes my new story, I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and wrong spellings (I'm still an author in training so please forgive me and it's my first time in making crossovers so I know its not that great and its an Self-Insert OC)**

 **There's a fact in this story, a man in my vicinity was killed with his eyesight being covered with a red Bandana and his arms are tied at his back and was ruthlessly shot in the head with sixteen shots. So, I made this story in order for me not to forget him (He's one of my dota friends, by the way)**

 **Really, I'm sorry for every mistake that I made, please forgive me**

 **Any opinions would be appreciated, either in PM or in Review, and of course Fate series, Danmachi and other work references is not mine.**

 **See you next time! (If there is)**


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I: Familia**

* * *

"Yes, my name is Bell Cranel"

"I'm Tony Pendragon" Nice! I finally introduced myself with that surname! I looked at his meal and was surprised "Are you going to eat all that?" I gestured to his meal

The protagonist shook his head "No, the manager pushed me to eat all of this"

I just chuckled at his face, I can't believe it. I'm talking to the main protagonist of this story

"The customers with reservations have arrived!" yelled the demi-cat, Anya. Finally, the group arrived already. Now what to do

"Wow, she's beautiful!"

"Dumbass, look at that emblem!"

"That's the Loki Familia"

"The Goliath-killing Familia?"

"So that's the Sword Princess"

I look at Cranel's face and tried not to laugh

"She's beautiful, isn't. That Sword Princess" I said as I stare at my blonde counterpart "Do you want me to talk to her for you?" At this, Cranel's face burned up and started to flail his arms

"Please don't!"

Sorry, kid. She's already on my arms reach. I raise my right hand and tap the Sword Princess's shoulder. The blonde turns towards

"Hey! You're Aiz Wallenstein, the Sword Princess, am I right?" I said with a loud voice, silencing the pub. All eyes stared at me as I carelessly talk to the famous Adventurer. The blonde nodded "Could I please ask for a minute and thirty seconds of your time?" All gazes fixated on me as I speak, Cranel's face can be noticed reddening in embarrassment "At the moment, my friend there…" I pointed at Cranel and he tensed "wants to have a talk with you, I know he looks scruffy in right now. But you see… next time you see him with me, I'm going to make him flash as hell!"

"Hey isn't that the wimpy little brat who had obviously just started to walk the path of an adventurer got cornered by one of the Minotaurs who had escaped from us, right?" The Fox human interrupted, laughing. I look at Cranel as he dashed towards the door and towards the dungeon as I can remember

I went closer to the Wolf man

"Hey" he looked at me and I glared at him. Why are you looking at me with those eyes, addict?

"Huh? Do you want a fight, Mr. Good-looking man?" mocked the demi-human, laughing off as he held his stomach. I saw his Familia members look at him with disappointing eyes

"Look I don't want to have a fight here," I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose "I just want you to apologize to the kid"

"And why would I do that? He's a weakling and I'm strong. And the strong governs the weak so why would I apologize to that Tomato-kid, huh?" Again, I'm being irritated by his style of speaking. If his Familia isn't here then I would have smashed his face to a nearby wall already "Huh? Fox got your tongue? Can't speak, Mr. Handsome?"

Snap!

I blurred out from my position and grab the neck of the bastard and throw him outside. Many stares fixed on me as I control my patience; let's teach this guy how to be humiliated, shall we? I started to walk outside and the wolf bastard stand up and glared at me. I cracked my knuckles as I prepared my fists

"Prepare yourself, Motherfucker"

I use _Presence Concealment_ and dash towards the demi-human. I let my right fist kissed his left cheek and he stumble back, he regain his balance and look at me. I use again my Assassin-class skill and started to walk towards him

"Show yourself, Coward!" yelled the werewolf

"Behind you" I whispered behind him and as he turns around, my fists again planted a kiss to his jaw and abdomen. This is good in stress relieving. I again disappeared to the naked eye and my opponent made a beastly stance. I jump so high and made my elbow hit his back

"Consecutive Normal Punches" I said in a monotone, mimicking the bald hero. I was about to walk away when I sense the werewolf was still conscious, I pulled Excalibur Morgan from my back in order to block the blade and the wolf bastard jump back

I charged mana into the blade; Excalibur Morgan's linings shone and it illuminate the darkness of the night. It made the fox to have a defense stance; I change my casual garments and materialize my armor, making my real strength show off. The light of the sword and my armor shone in the dark as I took a stance identical to Saber. I charge at the fox with blinding speed and with my charged Excalibur at my back

"Excalibur…"

I swing it upwards with a roar

"MORGAAAAN!"

A beam of purple color shot upwards as the fox got caught in the beam, the bastard only shout in agony, after three seconds of releasing the beam; I flick my hands and the dark beam faded down. Leaving a toasted…err, beaten Bête Loga

"Remember this Bastard, all strong person started as a weakling!" I made my own speech which I didn't got from any shows and carried the body, I noticed the crowd is watching us from far from us. I quickly enter the pub and throw the fox towards his seat

"Thank you for the lesson you had given this bastard but… I think you had overdone it" a green haired woman or should I say an elf? And she's beautiful but nah! Never mind "But may I ask. What happened to your clothes awhile a go?"

"Oh, about that… this is my suit when I enter the dungeon, my clothes a while ago is just my casual attire. Well you can say that this is my Uniform" I said with a smile

I turn to the goddess of mischief "I'm very sorry for what I had done, Loki-sama. But this bastard irritated me so much that my body moved and taught him a lesson. Please forgive me" I bowed at the goddess with sincerity

"Ah, that. It's no problem at all. I can see that this child of mine is really prideful" she waved with a red face. She's drunk

I turn to the blonde who is now standing "Uh, thank you for the minute and thirty seconds of your time, miss" I waved at her and went towards the dungeon "Later"

I hopped from roof to roof in order not to be robbed. Hell! I don't want to repeat how I died in my home world. I reached the tower, and went straight to the first floor

Now, let's go and teach this kid how to be a (Im) proper hero

Ω

I lazily walk through the dungeons as I swing my longsword when a monster pounces at me. Where did that brat walk through? As I turn around I saw a bunch of Monsters and an Idea popped into my mind

"Okay…" and Idea popped up into my mind

Let's earn a thousand monsters!

I passed through the first floor and many kobolds, goblins and other species of monsters spawned in just five minutes. I evade the other attacks of the goblins and went deeper to the second floor, leading the monsters where our Protagonist is fighting other monsters

I approached the white-haired kid and the monsters followed. When I'm twenty meter away from him; I used my favored skill, _Presence Concealment._ The monsters that I lured noticed Cranel and charged towards him

And this is what we call Pass Parade!

Ω

He should have not spoken to Aiz Wallenstein-san. If he didn't then, I will not be called Tomato by that Foxy Bastard

Before I knew it, a huge horde of monsters is charging towards me. One hundred, three, five… What?! A thousand? How can a thousand of monsters spawned in a single place? This is too much for a level one. But! This way, I can get stronger by sending these monsters to Nirvana. And if I got stronger, I can save all Girls in the dungeon as what Grandpa said

As I was Fantasizing about my dream, ten goblins prepared their clubs to strike me. Before I can react, I noticed a blur and the ten goblins are cut in half, the monsters disintegrate and left its crystal. I turn my gaze to my left, where my savior stood. He was cladded on armor. The man is wearing a blue hood, he sheathed his blades

He turned to me and said

"Are you just going to stand there doing nothing?"

Hey! This voice sounds familiar, where did I hear it again?

"You want to be a hero, isn't?"

I prepare my knife and made a stance

"I'm going to be a Hero!" I yelled and charged towards the horde of thousand monsters. Did I made a mistake?

Ω

Is this kid for real? He's thinking about something while monsters are going for his head? He's an Idiot, I think. No, he's a real idiot. If I didn't went and kill the first wave of monsters coming for his head, then he'll be dead right now

"You want to be a hero, isn't?"

What's with this stupid question that I brought? Is this even me? He's the protagonist!

"I'm going to be a hero!" shouted the kid, preparing a stance and dashed towards the wave of monsters. I only smirk in response and look at the back of the Cranel. I draw my two longsword and followed suit

Ω

I fell down to the floor as we breathe heavily

"D-damn, tha-that's the f-f-first time I fought so many m-monsters"

Heck! I sounded like a man tired of having sex with many women. Is the author of this story even normal?

I made my body sat down instead of laying my body on the floor. I put my eyes on the ceiling and Inhaled heavily

"Bwaaaah…"

I'm wasted. Really, I don't know that luring monsters with that number and using only regular swords are too harsh even for this kind of body. That's the first mistake that I ever made in this world

"Th-thank you, s-sir" Cranel said as his words is repeating as he breathe

"No prob…" I give him a thumbs up and a strong wind pushes my hood off my head. Wow, that shocked look on this kid's face was great "What? Did you saw a ghost?"

"Pe-Pendragon-san, what are you doing here?!" Wow the surname makes my body tremble

"Nothing, I'm just farming" I simply said. From the look he's giving, I knew that he's confuse about the word "I'm just walking" After saying that three words, I can see five Minotaurs standing not far from us. I draw Excalibur Morgan from my back and started to walk there, slowly with passion

"Stay back, kid"

The frozen-in-fright kid snapped from his thoughts and nodded. He took a step back and I'm still walking

Hayz, I'm exhausted, damn it! GIVE ME A BREAK!

I dashed towards the five Minotaurs with Excalibur in hand

Ω

Minotaurs!

It's Five Minotaurs at that. I saw Pendragon-san move and draw the sword from his back, a black sword with magenta linings. Is he serious? He's going to die!

"Stay back, kid" said Pendragon-san, I only nodded and step back. I don't know him fully but, I know he's strong. He took the ¾ of the monsters a while ago all by himself. But he's exhausted! He can't fight the Minotaurs just by himself, I need to help him. But! I'm afraid, what if it killed me? I don't want to die yet; I still want to save girls in a dungeon and become a hero! No, no, no. I need to help him. I was about to follow Pendragon-san fight the Minotaurs but, upon setting my eyes to where he went to. My eyes widen when I saw Pendragon-san stood in the ground with five Minotaurs at his feet, slowly fading into dust particles

"Huh?"

Did he killed the Minotaurs by himself only? By HIMSELF?! I turn to Pendragon-san. He turned his head towards me and smile. After that, he collapsed to the ground

Ω

Warm, it's so warm. I open my eyes and a ceiling greeted me. Huh? Did I went to the Inn? I rouse from my slumbering form and look at my surroundings. A single table, A sofa and a long chair nearby the table. This is not the Inn, right? I look down my clothes and my Casual Attire greeted me. I noticed Excalibur Morgan is leaning on a wall. Did they put it there?

I was about to stand up when the door (Which I didn't noticed) open. A person came out of the door…

WHAT THE FUCK?!

IT'S A MOTHERFUCKING LOLI? WITH BIG BOOBS!

"Oh, you're up already?"

Don't 'You're up already?' me! Hell! Where am I? I turn my head to my right and then to the left. FUCK! There's no window?! Did they abduct me? Is my chastity still pure!?

"Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you" the Loli-with-Boobs said, waving her hand "Bell-kun carried you last night and said that you helped him in the dungeon. I'm very grateful for that"

Bell-kun? Bell Cranel? Oh… so this is Bell's goddess, Hestia. The goddess of the hearth, home, domesticity, family and the state. And she's a MOTHERFUCKING VIRGIN! And what's with the string!?

Dear Lord God, we please and glorify your name. Please God… keep me away from this woman, so I can still keep my sanity. Amen

"I'm very sorry, Hestia-sama" No, I'm not "I'm just shocked that I'm not in the Inn that I'm staying at" I'm just shocked to have a virgin goddess here in front of me "By the way, where is Cranel-san?" Yeah, where is he? He's more trustworthy than this woman

"Bell-kun ran off to somewhere saying 'I forgot to pay something' or like that" Oh, that one? "By the way, may I ask a question, sir?"

"Tony Pendragon" Shit, I can't still take this feeling when someone or me mention this surname "And what is it that the goddess Hestia want to ask?"

The goddess' features went grim as she made an expression I cannot decipher

"What are you?" Huh? "Your aura… I can feel Draconic and Divinity emitting from your body. And your sword…" she pointed at Excalibur "It reeks of Evil, Hatred, Envy and all other Negative Emotions, it's the polar opposite of your aura"

Well, yes. My body reeks of a dragon because this body of mine had a dragon element inside and it boosts my Mana storage (Well, that's the only thing I know, though). And Excalibur Morgan reeks of evilness and impurity, it is also strong. But it is still a (Un) holy sword and it's strong enough to make a horde of thousand monsters to fade in less than a minute

"This is my question, Tony Pendragon" Hestia said, gaining my attention "What are you? Are you a god?"

"I'm your father" I deadpanned. Silence enveloped the vicinity. Really? Is this the only question all of you can ask me? Who or What am I "My real name is Cronos" Ha-ha, thank God I still remember the name of Greek gods and goddess and their family. I look at Hestia and her eyes are widen "No, that's only a joke"

"This is a serious matter, Tony Pendragon!" yelled Hestia out of _anger?_ I only sigh and become _serious_

"I don't know _Who_ or _What_ I am" I said with my eyes unwavering. But there's also in the F/GO, the heroine there… Mashu, I think. A human fused with a heroic spirit what do they call it again… Bah! Never mind the complicated matters, let's just live our life to the fullest! "That's the truth. I just waked up here in Orario _several hundred years ago_ and here I am now"

"Several hundred years? You live for hundreds of years?" asked Hestia, with her eyes widen again

"Nah, scratch that. I only arrived in Orario a year ago" I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. I can't really stand serious people like her. It's better to talk with a drunkard than a serious person

"Then do you remember why you carry that corrupted sword?" asked Hestia-sama, I shook my head "If you keep using that sword… you'll be affected as well"

"It's just a weapon… it's just a thing used for killing monsters. Why do you have to go so far as to ask me why I have to carry a thing an adventurer needed?" I picked up Excalibur and my two longswords. I strap my two swords in my waste and I strap Excalibur's sheath at my back. It's time to leave "Thank you for the care you had given me, Hestia-sama. Someday, I will repay your kindness" I use _Presence Concealment_ and walk towards the stairs. I can see that the goddess was confused and was looking right and left. I see, so gods cannot sense me when I use this skill, heh…

Ω

 **[Cue:** **Le jeu de Robin ET Marion** **]**

I went straight to the Inn and saw a huge sack of God-knows-what in front of the building. Dafuq!? What does my gold stash doing outside? What if strangers went and carry the bag to elsewhere? I went straight to the building and was greeted by maids, cleaning the inside. I was about to go upstairs when a hand went to my shoulder, I know the shape of this hand… Shit! I turn around and I saw Mia Grand, the manager of this building; Hostess of Fertility

"Good morning, Mama Mia" I said, smiling. Shit! I can feel a sweat sliding down my nape "Why are my things outside?"

"Thanks to the trouble you did last night… you're now banned from renting a room upstairs" said Mama Mia, grinning. Maaan… why do you have to ban me from renting a room upstairs, it's just a room…

"But I didn't broke one of your properties last night…"

"But you hurt a customer" Bah! Who cares about that bastard? He's only a boastful, spoiled brat

"Yeah, yeah. I promised I'm not going to rent a room upstairs" I said. I can just buy a house with that money "By the way, did a boy with a white hair and red eyes that looked like a rabbit went here earlier?" I asked, Syr-san look at me

"Are you asking about Bell-san?" Syr asked, titling her head

"Yes"

"He ran off to the dungeon an hour ago, I guess" she said and went to her work

"Thank you, then… for the support you had given me" I wave to the occupants of the building and went towards my things, a single huge sack of Valis. I don't know how did the maids pulled this from my room, yeah my room is wide in the inside but the door is human size only… Never mind. I look at the huge sack; I think I already had billions of Valis since I first went to the dungeon. Thanks to my _Multiplier_ skill

I carried my huge sack with one hand and many people stare at me as if this is the first time they saw something like this happening. I was about to turn right in a corner when a person stumble over me, I lost my balance resulting in me throwing the sack up the sky. I regain my balance in less than a second and notice that the person is falling; I pulled the person and caught the sack

 **[Track faded down]**

I look at the person, who is clutching at my shirt. The hood of her cloak went down slightly and it revealed an auburn haired woman

"Uh, miss" I said, snapping the woman, who is already hugging me instead of clutching onto my shirt. Is this some kind of joke? The auburn haired woman went behind me and a group of men arrived

"Bro, did you saw a woman run towards here? We're looking for her" said the man with the face mask. Heh, is he mimicking some 90's gangsters? The woman behind me clutched harder on my coat and I look at her

"Is this the one you're looking for?" I pointed behind me with my thumb, the woman behind me only look at me with betrayal. What? I'm not the kind of man that saves a woman from a group adventurer with weird fetishes. But… "Relax, miss. I'm not giving you to them anyway" I smiled at her which she sighed in relief. What do you expect? I'm not the type to give beautiful women to bastards…

 **[Cue: Lorne Balfe- Trouble in Town]**

I turn to the group of adventurers, five people. This is a good stress reliever! I hold the hand of the woman "Stay here" I went and draw my longsword; I put a small amount mana into the sword which I knew was impossible for a regular sword. Though, I knew that Excalibur Morgan influenced these two swords and it now… I can charge the sword with mana to reinforce it, boosts its speed and accuracy

"Bro, I don't want any fight to break out. Just give us the woman and you will not experience pain" said the guy with the face mask

"Sorry, guys. But I need to release some stress" I said and walk towards them. All of them draw their blades, form a stance and look at me in the eyes. Heh, do you think you can read my moves through eyes? For these guys, I need to use my favored skill, _Presence Concealment._ Let's see if they can fight me, even if they are high class adventurers

I activated the skill and confusion broke out in the group, I stab the man in black. The man fell down to the road and it shocked the four others

"As I told you, this is only a simulation for me to release some stress" I sheathed my blade and prepared my knuckles. I planted my fist to the guy with the shades. The guy with shades flew towards a wall, I deactivate my skill and face them "So, who's next?" Really? After all these incidents, I cannot laugh now nor troll somebody. Two guys charge towards me with two scimitars in hand, nice choice for a weapon but… I'm out of your league

I simply kick the two guys towards the wall near me, the two gangsters' head was planted in the wall and are trying hard to get out. I turn to last member of the group and made a taunt use by martial artist in movies. The guy with the facemask charge towards me with a _yell?_ Seriously…? These guys are idiots, shades, black shirt, face mask. Where do they get these kinds of garments? I only sidestepped to me right and slap his head to the ground. I grab a potion from my pocket and made the one I stabbed drank it

 **[Track stop]**

I turn around and saw the woman bow to me

"T-thank you v-very much, s-sir!" Oh? Shy types, I see…

"Meh! Why are you thanking me?"

"B-Because y-you s-saved me from those a-adventurers…" she said and pulled the cloak off her body and wow… she's smoking hot. Her clothes consist of a white dress that reached down her knees; her long auburn hair is reaching her shoulders and her bangs is covering her forehead, her skin is pale… pale like a sick person and she only reach my shoulder level, I look at her in the eyes

"By the way, what's your name?"

The woman freeze for a second, thinking "Uh, My name is Eos" Eos… did I heard this name before at school? What is it again…? Eros? Nah! She said that her name is Eos not Eros so… no connection "I'm a goddess" Scratch that! There's a connection between the two

Now I remember, Eos… the goddess of the dawn. Though I barely remember any information about her but she's a goddess

"Forgive my rudeness, Eos-sama" I bowed before her, I raise my head and saw her smiling at me. Don't smile at me, damn it! I'm not worthy of it! "May I ask something, Eos-sama?"

"You already asked a question…" smiled Eos-sama. What is this? I can feel my chest wring…

"Then, may I ask another question?"

"You asked a question again" she giggled. A memory flashed into my eyes, it showed a girl laughing in front of me. I shook my head and blinked my eyes

"W-why does a g-goddess like you walk the s-streets without their F-Familia?" Shit! I sounded like a girl talking with her crush… Damn it, nerf her!

She looked away from me and her cheeks had the hue of red "U-uh, I just came down from heaven…" What!? "So, this is my first time in a long time walking in the mortal world" she's embarrassed "I didn't have a familia…"

What is embarrassing about telling a stranger that you didn't had a familia? Hayz, there's only one solution for that…

"Then I'll join your familia. You said it right? That you didn't have a familia… Then I'll become one" That's not the reason at all, I also want someone to update my status… Shooting two birds with one bullet. I'm a genius!

"A-are y-y-you sure?" asked the goddess, timidly look at me with the red hue still on her cheeks. I look away not looking at her eyes to calm my mind

"Well, yes. I haven't met with my deity a very long time ago and I'm sure having a deity close to me… I can see my status more often" I said, looking at the crowds. I went to the crowds and noticed that they're looking at a bulletin board. I look at the board and was overwhelm by the contents; Bell Cranel's picture. I look at the details, reaching level two in a month… They didn't write my name in the description? Well, let's tell Rose now to announce everything that will happen to me

Eos look at me and cough at her hand; regaining her composure

"What's your name, sir?"

"Tony Marrero or you can call me Tony Pendragon or Ton-ton" I said, scratching my nose, picking a booger and throwing it to a nearby person. I wish the person who will receive this thing will be lucky until the end of his life

"Then I, Eos, humbly appoint you, Tony Marrero, as my very first member of my Familia" said Eos, with her index finger pointing at me. Is it really necessary to give out a speech like that? It's old school; make it a little modern, would ya?

"Yes, yes" I said walking towards where the Hestia Familia's HQ is stationed

Ω

Let's see… I can see a nearby run down building near the church where Bell is sleeping. Let's appoint some builders to build a huge mansion in the middle for me and my deity and maybe Bell's also. We went to the run down building and stood at its front

"This is where we will live until the house is finished being built" I said to the goddess behind me, who is looking at the house with a calm look "Are you okay, Goddess?"

"Yes, I am" she said and look at me with a sweet smile, I flinched and looked away. What is this feeling? "I'm just excited, I didn't experienced living in this kind of house before" Excited, huh? Surely, gods and goddess are rich in any way

"Is that so… but it's only temporary… even Hestia's house is over there" I pointed at the huge church "So we will have to live in this house for now" I noticed Eos nod, we enter the house and Fuck! Webs, webs everywhere! "Goddess, please leave the house for an hour… I'll just clean the inside" Eos-sama nodded and went to the door

Now, let's start to clean this abandoned house

Ω

An hour passed by and heck, I cannot recognize the inside of the house when I first entered it. As I expected of my household skills… it cannot be compare to others, I went outside and saw an auburn goddess

"Goddess, please enter the house now" I said to the goddess, as we re-enter the house; I can see Eos-sama gaped because of the great differences of the former to the latter

"Huh? Did we enter the wrong house?" she looks back and saw the door where we pass through

"No, Goddess… this is the inside of the house that you saw an hour ago" I said with confidence

"Sorry, I thought men don't know how to do cleaning" she said, laughing. I look again at the room and saw table, chairs, a single bed without the foam and a sink… Perfect!

"By the way, Goddess can you update my status now?" I'm excited what my level is going to be

"Not now" said Eos-sama "I have a banquet to attend tonight and I'm too lazy to bed you for now" What? Bed me? Is she crazy?

"What time will you return, Goddess?"

"Around three or four days" said Eos-sama and she went to the door again "So please… don't leave this house unclean" She smiled at me one more time and closed the door. What is this feeling when I see her smile or laugh…? Don't think about that! I opened the door of the house and leave the door

"Let's go and make a contract with the carpenters"

Ω

I made a contract with the contractors and they said that it will take two months to finish the house… Really? _Two_ months? Houses cannot be built with that time duration only. I kicked another Orc and it fly towards its kin and they fell down, I'm bored. I only sit down at the ground and used _Presence Concealment._ I noticed many adventurers running past me, I turn around and saw…

"It's an Infant Dragon!"

"It's three Infant Dragons!"

Dragons… a mythical monster, it has a long body and has four limbs, it also has wings and a tail with spikes. It is also representing the devil, but! My body has a dragon element does that mean I'm evil? I don't know about that… I went towards the three infant dragons and pulled my longswords. I charged towards the monsters

"Is he crazy?"

"He's going to die!"

Don't worry; I don't plan on dying _again._ So stand still and watch and learn from your fellow adventurer

The three infant dragons noticed me and I can sense mana flowing into its neck. I sheathed my two longswords and again pulled Excalibur Morgan. I jump and raise Excalibur above my head

"Excalibur…"

I hope this is worth it

"MORGAAAAAAN!"

I noticed that the light of the beam went darker than before, its magenta linings turn crimson and I noticed that after touching the dragons it went down the deep floors. Ugh, I did it again…

I jump back in order not to fall to the pit of hole, I look at the hole and heck, and it also became wider than before… what's happening?

Ω

Three days had passed and now I'm going to watch the Monster philia. The first time I know of this event, I tried to join but they said that only the members of Ganesha Familia can only join in, I made such a trouble before but I will not do it again. Now, I'm standing in front of the coliseum, I was about to enter when someone shouted…

"A monster!"

 **[Cue: Escape the fate- One for the money]**

I turn around and saw a bugbear, a Minotaur and a Lygerfang. Geez, are these guys nuts? Why do they release something like a monster in a crowd? I used my _Presence Concealment_ and banished from the crowd.

I deactivated my skill as I reached the monsters, the bugbear noticed me and charged towards me with a club in his hands… are they tamed? I materialized my armor and put on my hood, I blocked the club with my hands… let's try beating these guys manually! I sidestepped to my right and the Minotaur with a crossbow? Hahahaha, what the fuck was that? A Minotaur, a melee monster is using a range weapon and the Lygerfang… a huge tiger with the mane of Lion and has the body of a man. I jumped high not in range of the bugbear, I raised my feet and I strike the bugbear. The bear monster faded in dust and I turn to the Lygerfang and Minobow, the Minotaur prepared its crossbow and pulled the trigger, I let the arrow struck me and it tickles, I grabbed a stone from the road and charged mana into my hand, I throw the stone and released the mana and like a bullet; it pierced the Mino's body and faded… the last monster left is the Lygerfang. This guy is only a Weretiger but, the Lygerfang dashed towards me in all fours. I draw one of my longswords and pointed it at the Lygerfang, the monster lunged at me with its jaws open and I pushed the longsword to its mouth going towards its heart

 **[Track Stop]**

The monster disintegrate and I can see civilians giving me a round of applause, I waved at them and disappeared

Ω

I killed almost all the monsters before the Sword Princess' arrival; I banished again and followed where I saw a gorilla. After I knew where the gorilla is, I saw Cranel fighting the huge albino monkey. Hey, is that a new knife he is wielding? Black with weird engravings on the blade… Did he stole that blade? It looks expensive and pretty strong too. I only watched at the roofs as Cranel run and strike the albino gori, he jumped high and grab the wire and pull it and made himself as an Angry bird. He sliced the gorilla with that blade? The gorilla's restraint was destroyed and Cranel use the blade to stab the white monster and slid to the left; the monster stops functioning and fell to the ground. The crystal fell to the ground and what is wrong with that blade? It's so sharp

I turn around and noticed a person cladded in a cloak not far away from me… hmmm, I gave a nod and he/she return it also with a nod. What is that person doing there?

Ω

I went home and carried the foam to the only bed; I prepared all of the garments of the bed and tada! All okay, I think I have Archer's liking to household chores. I laid my body to the bed and dozed off to Dream land

Ω

 _A teenage boy was in a corner, smoking a cigarette. His black hair covering his eyes, this boy is named Tony Marrero, he is 19 years old. His parents died last month and he locked himself in his house. Many bottles of liquor was rolling on the ground, others still have content and others are already emptied. His parents promised him that they will wait for him to finished college and marry and wonderful woman but, that promised has been broken when his parents died. He felt regret building in his chest and the feel of betrayal_

 _"_ _I don't want to live anymore…" he muttered, sadness in his tone. He put his cigar in a plate; he put his legs in his chin and looked at the clock. 12:00 in the afternoon "Now, what to do…" he was about to drink his last bottle of liquor for the day when the doorbell of the house rang. He stood up and went to the door_

 _He looked at the door's lens, he was shocked at what he had saw; a lady in a school uniform. He opened the door and looked at the girl, the girl has an auburn hair that reaches her shoulders, her pale skin shining in the sunlight and her bright smile not leaving her face_

 _"_ _What can I do for you, miss?" Tony said in an erratic voice. The girl smiled at him_

 _"_ _I'm here to take you to school!" beamed the lady, Tony only blinked once, twice. He opened the door_

 _"_ _Come in"_

 _The woman entered the house without hesitation or nervousness; Tony closed the door and went to his usual spot_

 _"_ _What did you said again?" asked Tony, he sipped at his cigar and blow_

 _"_ _I'm here to take you to school" said the lady, smiling still at Tony_

 _"_ _What if I didn't want to?"_

 _"_ _Then I'll force you…" the girl's smile never leave her face as she spoke to Tony. Tony only sighed and went to his room, he knew that if he didn't went to the school; he will be disturbed or annoyed by this girl_

Ω

 _The scene changed. Now, it is a classroom. Tony's body is still thin, but he is now smiling. He is feeling joy and happiness again; he was talking to the girl, Marianne, the girl who visited him when he was still locked in his house and now she's the one who motivate Tony to go to school. The smile never leave her face, when she's around Tony or not, she's friendly to everybody._

 _"_ _So, did you already watch the latest episode of Fate/Unlimited Blade Works?" Yes, Marianne is the reason why Tony learned the word Anime. She's the one who taught him that if he got bored, he can just watch some Anime and there and she was also the one who taught Tony on trusting God in all the problems he is experiencing. Watching Anime is now one of Tony's hobbies and praying to God is one of his daily duty "Did you stop drinking and smoking, already?" Tony nodded at this_

 _He stopped his hobby of drinking liquor and smoking cigars and converted it into watching anime. He loved the story of the fantasy and science-fiction. After that, he also learned about Video games, when he had free time; he would play some games in his PC even if he already finished the other games; he will still play it because he's bored_

Ω

 _The scene changed again. Many months had passed and the admiration of Tony for Marianne became love, he was browsing the net, searching for good advices in love. He excitedly left his house, and went to school. He was waiting for Marianne to arrive; a flower was in his bag. And there she found Marianne, coming out from an expensive car. The window of the car slides down and revealed a handsome looking man. Tony watched what was about to happen and he froze in his feet, Marianne kissed the guy, lips to lips_

 ** _[Cue: Rhythm of rain –Cascades]_**

 _He didn't know what he's doing but he knew that he was running towards the gate of the school, leaving school. He knew that the girl he loved was watching him as he run. He run, and run, and run, he never knew if he was tired or not. The only feeling he could feel was the feeling of betrayal and regret. After thirty minutes of running, he saw his house. He hurriedly enters the house, locks the door and closes all of the windows. He went to his room and locked it; he went to a corner of his room and sat there. His body is trembling, in the verge of crying. He suddenly heard a thunder echoed outside his house. He can heard the rainwater hitting the roof of his house_

 _"_ _W-why?" he is crying now, he wiped the tears with his sleeves and sob "Why?" How naïve was he? Thinking that because she is smiling at him and laughing with him doesn't mean she likes him! She was also smiling at his other classmates, that's the kind of person she is; a kind and cheerful one. He pulled a pillow and dug his head to it, he had made a mistake and now he is regretting that decision. If he didn't went to school then, then, he isn't experiencing this right now. This feeling of emptiness, loneliness and sadness he can also feel anger because of his immaturity_

 _He hated himself, he hated on how acted. The smell of petrichor permeates in the air, Tony cannot stop crying. His pride, mind and feelings had been damaged. He cannot accept the reality that he will be alone again_

 _"_ _Remember, God is always with you. Even if you said that he didn't help you in your problems, he's looking for a way for you to solve it in your own. He's your own supporter" the words of Marianne echoed in his ears_

 _"_ _L-Lord God, h-h-help m-me…" he was sobbing, even if many hours passed. He cannot alter his feelings immediately "Forgive m-me for my c-childish p-personality…" His chest only tightened as he prays "Guide me, L-Lord, i-in becoming mature, and B-bless Marianne and her L-lover" the word made his chest ache even more "This I pray. Amen"_

 _He raised his head from the pillow and saw his PC, he stand up and wiped the tears he had reproduced, he sits at the seat of his Computer. He turned on the Computer and put his headphones onto his ears, he played an anime show and started to focus at the show_

 ** _[Track faded down]_**

 _Several hours later, sound of laughter can be heard in the room of Tony as he watch anime and skipped classes. He ignored the doorbells that ring when someone pressed it, even if it's his classmates or neighbors; he never opened the door except if it's his orders or money that he earn through the internet. And here starts the life of Tony Marrero, the NEET_

Ω

What the fuck? Why did I dreamed about that timeline of my life? I felt something warm and heavy in my chest, I opened my eyes and look at my chest and… Fuck it! I saw my goddess, naked, and she's on top of me and what!? I'm topless and I'm on my boxers, I froze in my spot. What happened? Did we do it? No, don't think about those fantasies… But, how did my clothes got off of my body… what happened!? I stared at my goddess' beautiful body and a boner raged on my crotch. Argh! I turn to my right, where one of the windows is placed; I cannot see light so it's evening now. Hayz! It's nighttime now and I don't want to disturb this beautiful creature, think!

I wrapped my hands to my goddess' body and put her to my left side carefully. I pulled the blanket from my right and covered us with it, I still wrapped my arms into my goddess' body… Shit! Just sleep! Sleep! I unconsciously pulled her closer and the body heat emitting from the both of us made me drowsy and once again, I slept

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Phew, I decided that I will make this a story (All of you made me do it) and I'm only writing when I have extra hour (because I'm in college already) so no writing schedule...**

 **Now on to the story, Tony got kicked at the Inn he was living, joined a Familia and he's the very first member of it, he also dreamt about a scene of his teenage years (19). I'm sorry if the chapter is not into your liking...** **I hope the chapter reached all of you and thank you for the support all of you provided**

 **By the way, thank you for the Faves and follows and also the reviews, I appreciated it all**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the things I used here… I just arrange this story (By the way, my new cover is my drawing)**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Chapter II

**_Chapter II_**

* * *

I felt warm; I opened my eyes and was surprised at what I saw. Tony Marrero, my first Familia member, is sleeping in the same bed as me and I'm naked! Wait! Did I accidentally do it again!? Please no, no, no, not with my first child of my Familia… no. I realized that Tony's arms are wrapped around me, I was about to untangle his arms but then I saw his face. It's the first time I saw it in his face since we met; a true smile. The smile he was giving when we first met were a fake smile with no value, but this… it's a rare thing

I let myself be wrapped by his arms and also wrapped my arms around him; I lock my feet with him and tried to slumber. I closed my eyes even though I can't sleep, a few minutes later; I can hear a creaking sound

Ω

"Bell-kun! Let's go visit our new neighbor!" shouted Hestia-sama; she seems rather cheerfully even though she is out cold an hour ago. I nodded and smile at her, I cannot afford for her to feel depressed when she got out of the bed "Then let's go!"

"But… do you know this person that is living in that house?" I asked, I don't know but I had a hunch that I know this person. I waited for Hestia-sama to think and give me an answer

"Yes, she is a goddess. Her name is Eos; she's a close friend of mine…" Hestia-sama said with her twirling her index finger "And she got her very first Familia. But…"

Huh?

"But?" I don't know what Hestia-sama will say after that so let's ask

"I'm afraid if her first child is a guy…" Hestia-sama said with a sigh "Eos got a bad habit, she had an insatiable lust. But, if her first child is a girl… its effect is still the same"

"Insatiable lust?" I remember the word lust but, insatiable? Does that mean it is impossible to satisfy?

"It is a lust for an intercourse that cannot be satisfy by normal means" said Hestia-sama, with a sad face "But enough of that! We still need to visit them!"

Yeah, I forgot about that

"Well lets…"

Ω

"Goddess, is this the house?" I looked at the house, it looks creepy. My Familia's HQ is even decent to look at compared to this. I turned to Hestia-sama and she hold the doorknob "Goddess, what are you doing?"

"We're going to surprise them… I know that they're still asleep. I'll show you why I told you that she had an Insatiable desire for S.E.X" I can feel my face burning at the teasing tone of Hestia-sama as she said the three letters. I just shook my head, clearing my mind. I still had to know who is the first member of Eos-sama's Familia. Hestia-sama turned the knob and it opened, we peeked at the small hole that the door made and we saw a table, a chair and we didn't saw the… bed

We saw the bed, and my eyes widen. There in the bed I can see the man I admired; Tony Pendragon. And he was hugging something, Hestia-sama look at me and I look at her. We nodded to each other and entered the house… after entering the house. We looked at the thing that Pendragon-san is hugging. After I saw it, I can feel my blood reach my face, I covered my eyes and turn around. Pendragon-san is hugging a g-girl and the gi-girl is na-naked!

I turned to Hestia-sama and she was frozen in place. I shake her shoulders and she snapped

"See Bell-kun, this is what I mean by Insatiable lust" I heard Hestia-sama whispered to me "She's a slut"

"And who is the one that is Virgin up until now?" We heard a woman voice and look at the woman in the bed, the woman is awake and she used the blanket as her cover

Ω

These guys are irritating… I'm trying to sleep and then they trespass our house!

"So… who is the one that you're talking about that had an Insatiable Lust?" I asked Hestia, she only stood at her ground. She smiled at me, embarrassingly. And I also smile at her, I also turn to her companion that has a white hair and gave him my smile. He's cute

I noticed Tony trembling in excitement, his eyes still closed. I put my fingers at his cheeks and pinched it. Tony's eyes suddenly open and sit up, his eyes still wide. He turned to me "What did you do, Goddess?"

"It's already morning" I said, leaning my head at his arm. His face had a small pink hue at his cheeks, I just smile at him and his face flinched. Hmmm… I wonder why

Ω

Shit! My dream has been destroyed, and I'm dreaming about on how this story will unfold! I looked at Eos-sama and she smile at me, my chest ache again, I flinched. Shit! Her face and her smile is really identical to that woman, I need to take off this feeling. I turned to face the front and I saw Bell Cranel and his goddess… WAIT! I look down at my body and I'm really in my boxers, I turned to Eos-sama and she's naked!? I turned to the two that is standing

"Hestia-sama and Cranel, will you please leave us for five minutes" I said, monotonously and they nodded. I get off of the bed and pick my clothes "And you, Goddess" I turned to her and she smile innocently. Well played! "Get your butt off that bed and prepare yourself we got visitors" she nodded and get off of the bed. I turned around in order not to peek but… there's a mirror in front of me! Luck me… err, I looked away while putting my pants… damn! I cannot take my eyes off from the mirror

I shrug and finally, I finished wearing my clothes. I turned around and found Eos-sama also finished with her clothes. I went to the door and saw a Goddess and a kid, whispering each other. They noticed me and stopped their chatter, I gestured them to enter the house. They nodded and followed me, they took a seat in the chairs while me and Eos-sama is sitting in the bed. I nodded and let out a breath I don't know I'm holding. I inhale a bit of air and…

"What are you doing yesterday, Eos-sama!" I shouted, making Bell and his Goddess cover their ears, Eos-sama also cover her ear with her hands

"Don't shout. You'll make me deaf…" said Eos-sama, innocently. Don't start playing the innocent here, you cute-but-dirty goddess! "And I didn't did something last night" She made a thinking pose, recalling what happened last night ", no, maybe I did something…" she whispered but I caught it

I was about to pinch Eos-sama's cheeks when a cough caught my attention. I turned to where the cough belong and saw a Goddess with her hand in her mouth and Cranel smiling at us

"You two seems close, Pendragon-san…" Cranel chuckled lightly; I frowned and stared to both of them. Suddenly, Goddess cling in to my right arm, damn it! If your face and features isn't identical to Marianne's, then I would have already returned the action

"Yes, it is. Because, he is the very first child of my Familia!" Eos-sama exclaimed, while clinging into my right arm. Damn it!

"Goddess, will you refrain from clinging unto me?" I asked, sighing "By the way, let's formally introduce ourselves, shall we?" They all nodded "Then, let's start with the Hestia Familia, please"

"I'm first, then" Hestia-sama said and stand up "My name is Hestia… that's all" she sat down and smile at us. Fuck you! Even though I know something about you, I'm not satisfied with your answer!

"I'm next" Cranel stand up, he inhale then blow it "My name is Bell Cranel, I'm the very first member of the Hestia Familia. I'm here because my grandfather left me and I decided to become an adventurer and become a hero just like with the books!" he puffed his chest with his hands "Pleased to meet you!" Again, I'm _almost_ satisfied by his answer but it still didn't sate my curiosity

"What if I said that your grandfather is Zeus and he left you a blessing before he went to heaven?" I asked, looking at them for answers but I didn't received anything "And of course, that's just a joke"

"That joke is not funny, Tony" said Eos-sama, she sighed and stand up which made Cranel to sat down "My name is Eos, I'm the goddess of the Eos Familia… that's all" Are they all retarded? Is that all that they can introduce?

"And is a slut" said Hestia-sama out of the blue, Eos-sama's eyes twitched a bit but she sat down at the bed. All eyes then turned to me

I sighed and stand up "My name is Tony Marrero Pendragon" Yey! I got accustomed to this name now! And with my real surname being my middle name "I'm the first member of the Eos Familia" Man, I don't know what words will come out from my mouth but that's it for now "That's all"

Silence

"What?! Is my introduction that bad?" I asked, one eyebrow raise

"No, its fine" Eos-sama said with a disappointed tone "But enough of that!"

"By the way, Goddess" I spoke, standing up "I have something to do right now so… Later" I disappeared at their vision and went to the door

Ω

I reached the 16th floor without skipping the dungeon. Many monsters are following me as I was not killing them and want to use the Goliath to kill these things. After running for a full minute, I saw a person, I used _Presence Concealment_ and went to where I the person. I saw the person, wearing a heavy armor and a helmet with horns, lying on the ground, unconscious. I noticed that the monsters noticed the unconscious body of a human and coming for him/her so I lifted the person and run to the deeper floor, where the giant resided

I reached the 17th floor with hundreds of monsters in tow. I put the person in a corner and charge towards the horde of monsters. Thankfully, this floor is so wide that I can move so freely, I sliced a Hellhound as it opened its mouth. I'm so bored even if I'm killing these for money but, nah! Just do it!

I drew my other longsword and dashed towards the next wave of monsters. I sliced heads, impaled bodies, and heck there's no challenge! Someone please, show me what humility is! I noticed that the walls started to crack and a hand stretched out, all the monsters started to run away from the cracking wall and the huge monster walked out of the huge rock

The Goliath saw the monsters and started to stomp them, the hellhounds throw their fires to the giant but no effect!

 **"GRAAAAAAA!"**

Many monsters made a truce and attack the Goliath at once, the others monsters attack the feet of the giant whilst the hellhounds throw fires at the face of the Goliath

Ω

After half an hour of hiding, the goliath sat down and leaned on the wall, many fragments of crystals scattered the place where the horde of many monsters stood before. I draw Excalibur and charged mana into it, the black blade shone and let out a 'VROOOM!' sound. I dashed towards the sitting giant and impaled it with the Sword of Promised Victory. After the giant disintegrated, I grab a huge bag at my back and started to pick up the crystals

"Lord, please. Keep me away from the Goliaths…" I prayed as I punched the crystal fragment of the goliath. After finished picking up the crystals for half an hour, I heard a growl

 **"GRAAAAAAA!"**

What luck!

I was about to draw Ex when I noticed a blur. After a moment, the giant fall on its feet and disintegrated, I went to where the giant once stood and saw a person cladded in armor with red linings. Wait! Isn't that the one we rescued a while ago? The person turned to me and I tensed

"May I ask… are you my Master?" spoke the person, it's feminine I'm sure. My eyebrows went up. Master…? The woman is in an armor and she's asking me if I'm her Master… My eyes snapped when I realized what the Master meant. No way, right? "Again… are you my Master?"

"Uh… Master of what?" I asked, looking for confirmation

"I'm the servant of the sword, Saber. So, I ask of you, are you my Master?"

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

"Uh, may I have a word in this?" I asked, a sweat forming at the back of my head. Why does a servant in front of me and it's Saber class! The woman nodded "I'm not…?"

Silence

"What!?" yelled the woman in armor, loudly. I flinched but I stood my ground

"And I'm not really a master, I'm an adventurer"

"If you're not a Master; then why am I here!?" yelled the woman

"I don't know and can you please stop shouting. A Goliath will soon spawn there" I pointed at the wall that is being crack again

"A Goliath?" asked the woman in armor. Please, stop asking already!

"Just watch and learn…" I sighed and draw my longsword. The wall cracked and the goliath step out, I prepared my sword and made a stance with my sword at my right side. I blurred at my spot and went for the head of the giant, the giant roared at me

 **"GRAAAAAA!"**

"Biiiiiiitch!" I charged my longsword with mana, the long steel shone a blue light and I swing it in the face of the giant, the head flew and blood gushed out of the neck, I used my two hands to grip the handle of the sword and sliced the neck of the giant downwards. I damaged the crystal and the body of the giant disintegrated and I landed on the ground with a not-so-large crystal in hand. My longsword cracked and I stab it in the ground. I guess we need a new one, I turn to the woman and her helmet was gone. Huh? Did I saw a resemblance of her face with Saber of Fate?

"Uh, hello?" I asked, waving my hand

The woman snapped and looked at me, she blurred from her spot and I felt a hand pull the collar of my shirt. I look down and saw green eyes, glaring at me

"What was that giant abomination!?" yelled the Arthuria-look-alike. I was about to hold her hand when she pulled her hand from my collar

"Follow me" I sighed, walking towards the hole that leads to the 18th floor, Saber followed after me. We sled to the slant road and landed on a greeny grass. The woman behind me only looks in awe, I know right? A beautiful scenery inside a dungeon and there's also a town here, it is very dumb to think that these kinds of places even exist. I started to walk again and the woman followed me, we started to run and heck! The woman is even faster than me, got to train this body of mine!

We saw the town a few meters away and we continued to run, we reached the entrance the town and a sign was carved in the top of the entrance saying 'Welcome, Fellow adventurers'. We entered the town and we went to a certain building with a sign 'Eat and Run'. We entered the building and all eyes turned to me, I waved at them, signaling them not to mind us. I saw table in the corner and went there, I gestured to the woman to take a seat

Wow, she won't speak if you don't tell her to speak. That's a nice a skill you have there

"So…" I started, making the girl eye me "Your thoughts?"

"First, where am I?" spoked the woman, my eyes widen but I realized that she's a Servant and Servants came from the past, present and future, right?

"This is Livira, a town inside a dungeon" I answered, making the girl raise an eyebrow

"Dungeon?"

"By the way, I'm Tony Marrero" Can't risk to say the Pendragon because she resembled Arthuria "Yes, dungeon. A labyrinth if you say"

"Mordred, the future heir of England" said the now-named Mordred. What!? Mordred!? The knight of treachery? The one who almost killed King Arthur? Dafuq!? What's with these luck nowadays? Please God, protect me

"Then, that giant human before is…" before she can continue her sentence, I said

"A monster"

"A monster?" asked Mordred. I can feel a sweat forming in my head. Damn it! Why do I have to meet her?!

"Others can call it beast or a magical creature" I explained "There are different kinds of monsters, Kobolds, Goblins, Wild boars, Giant apes, fairies, troll etc. etc."

"I see…" Mordred made a thinking pose, consisting of her finger rubbing her chin

"There's no _England_ here, though" my statement made her eyes widen

"What!?"

"Keep it down, will you? We're not the only ones here" I said, making gestures to assure the diners that there's no problem (But there is!) "Because this world is different from ours"

"Ours? Do you mean you're not also from this world?"

"Yes, I came from the same world where you came from but," I inhaled "Other western and eastern names, cultures and other traditions are being used here like the surname Pendragon" Upon hearing the surname, Mordred tensed "Uh, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just remembered a sour memory" said Mordred with a sigh. Her expression steeled "I have been wondering…" she pointed at Excalibur at my back "where did you got that sword?"

My body tensed, did she knew? What if she knew!? No, let's play along right now "What? Do you want to buy it?"

She shook her head "No, it's just that… it reminded me of something or someone. I saw it before but it feels different, like… it's the same thing but the presence it emit is the opposite than the thing I saw before"

Yeah, they're the same thing, I know. And the aura they emit is also the opposite, I know. What else!?

"And?"

"The wielder of the sword is the one I admired and despised" spoked Mordred, her eyes losing its color. Oh no, I knew who that 'person' is… it was me- NO! Not me! This body is male and she's talking about the female version!

"I'm sorry if you remembered bad memories because of me wielding this piece of steel" No, I'm not! "So, I'm going now" I was about to stand when Mordred pounced onto me. What!? Please don't kill me, don't kill me… HuH? I looked down and I saw a Mordred hugging me, what!?

"Uh, Mordred-san… please?" I can feel my blood reaching my face. Damn it! She's going to kill me! Mordred look up to me and her face turn red. Did I raised a flag? Fuck men, are you making a story that had a harem? Damn it, don't make me the center of attraction! And don't add this girl! Maybe she's going to kill me if she saw me with another girl!?

"Uhm… s-sorry" Mordred stuttered. Damn… that's fast! Turning serious to shy… Dafuq, men. Can't you make something more original than things like this? Finally, Mordred let go of me, she coughed on her hand, regaining her composure "Since you're not a master and we're in a different world than ours and there's no grail war here then… take me with you!"

"Come again?" what? Did I misheard it or something?

"Take me with you. T.A.K.E" Oi, don't spell it like that, it creates misunderstanding!

"But are you okay with that?" I'm not okay with it! "If I'm taking you with me, many dangers will come your way"

"Don't worry!" exclaimed Mordred, puffing her chest "Clarent is with me, after all" she pulled her sword, which is identical to Caliburn and pointed it at me, a sweat slides down my forehead

"Don't point that thing in front of me" I deadpanned. Hayz, thankfully… Mordred is not what I really expected she is going to be, I thought she's ( _she_ because Arthuria is female then her 'son' is also female) some bloodthirsty berserker that just ransacked things. But what if she turned like that. Ugh, I shuddered at that thought

"Let's go-"

 ***GROWL***

Many other adventurers in the building draw all of their swords, ready if a monster attacks. Though, I doubt that there will be. I waved my hands towards the customers and smile, making the tension fade. I then turn to the blonde that is in front of me, her face flushed because of what happened a while ago. She covered her face with her hands

"Hayzzz" I pinched at the bridge of my nose "If you knew that you're hungry; please tell me in advance, alright?" she nodded and went to the counter, ordering her meal. I sat down at the stool and waited for her to return; I folded my arms and lean my head on it

 ** _"You cannot save anyone"_**

Huh?

 ** _"You cannot save her"_**

An image of Marianne being abused, bruise can be noticed on her body, fresh wounds was on her face, blood dripping from her head flashed in my vision. I bolted up forcing my eyes to open, I look around and only saw a shocked Mordred, two plates in her two hands

"What's wrong" she placed the plates on the table "You looked like you had a nightmare… did something happened?"

I shook my head, signaling that nothing's wrong but… What was that? To whom does that voice belongs to? The voice was raspy yet deep and it made me shiver… in fear? I just shook my head again, erasing the thought about the voice…! But what about the image of Marianne!? How did that happened, I didn't stacked that up in my memory but… how? Did she experienced that when she went with that bastard!?

I can feel a hand reached into my shoulder, I look up and saw Mordred looking at me with worried eyes

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, her hand still in my shoulder. I nodded and sighed

"A memory, that I don't want to remember, showed up in my brain" But I didn't saw that before! "So, there's no need to worry"

A nod came from Mordred and she pulled her hand and continue to eat her meal. Wow, that's too much food for a girl like you but I followed suit as I saw a plate in front of me, I took the spoon and brought the food in my mouth

Ω

I stood up and went to the door, I turned around and saw a sleeping Mordred on the other bed, it's been five days isn't? I can't believe it that this was the one who wounded King Arthur. I turned the knob and opened the door and leave the room, I went to the counter downstairs and paid the rent for the room, I also left a letter at the huge man

I trudged to the forest and vanished in my spot, making my way towards the hole in order to go up and leave the dungeon. I can't just make Mordred come with me, who knows, there must be a person that can rival me and I don't want her to know my true Identity as the Demi-servant; King Arthur and hell! I don't want someone to prepare to kill me when I'm sleeping

I reached the first floor of the dungeon and went to the entrance, I went down the stairs and dashed towards the Guild, making my way by running with my Skill _Presence Concealment_ being activated

I reached the Guild in just five minutes and I entered the guild and went to my advisor's counter. Upon seeing me, Rose dashed over the counter and meet me

"Good morning, Ton-ton" greeted Rose

"Oh? You knew how to greet anyone now, huh?" I spoke

Rose shook her head and started to walk in the counter. I followed and face the counter; I grab the bag at my waist and poured out the crystals in a plate. Rose took it and converted it into Valis, while I don't know how they do it, though

Ω

Bell's POV

 **[Cue: Market town]**

It's been awhile since the incident in the 10th floor of the dungeon, I lost Eina-san's protector and now I was walking on town, I went to the Guild. It's been awhile since I saw Pendragon-san, I hoped he's okay…

"Uh, Bell-kun?" I turned around and search for the owner of the voice, I saw Eina-san in a corner, sitting with… eh!? The blonde near Eina-san turned to me, my eyes widen and I started to walk away, ignoring the call of Eina-san. I'm sorry Eina-san but, I can't face her yet. I only walked, not giving my area a mind, my head stumbled back. I look upwards and saw a macho adventurer, I was about to turn back but Aiz Wallenstein was already in front of me

"What are you doing, Bell-kun?" Eina-san asked, an index finger raised "It's rude to just run away like that"

"Fo-forgive me" I closed my eyes and bow "But…" I turned to the girl I admired

"Wallenstein-san wants to have a talk with you, she said" explained Eina-san, but! Why does she have to talk with me? Did I do something bad that needs talking? Please, don't hurt this low-level adventurer! Wait! Why do I talk like Pendragon-san? No, never mind about that

I nodded and we went to the sofa that Eina-san and Wallenstein-san sat before. I only stand and Eina-san left us, a few moments later…

"Kid!" I turned around and saw a blonde guy not far away where I stood, he waved at me and I nodded. He continue to walk towards us and reached the opposite sofa where Wallenstein-san sat

 **[Track end]**

Ω

Wow, this kid is maturing. A few days before, he only watched his ideal girl from afar but now, he was standing face to face with her. Such improvement must be rewarded!

"Oh… sorry if I interrupted your intimate conversation" I said bowing

"It's okay" the blonde from the opposite side said, I nodded and pulled my phone, I put the pin of the headphone on my phone's hole. Well, I didn't knew that the house where I'm staying at had a precious thing that came from my world. Though, I don't know how it got here but hell, let's use it while phones aren't yet developed in this world. About my phone well… when a month had already passed when I arrived in this fucked up world; my phone is still alive! The battery isn't moving so, it's a luck that I can play it till now

I fiddled into my phone and found one of my favorite bands; Black Veil Brides. I searched the song I always played and found it! I tap the song with the title 'Faithless'

 **[Cue: Faithless- Black Veil Brides]**

How ironic, I'm Faithful to God whilst the songs in my phone had the title of 'Faithless' or 'Fallen Angels' but hell! The drums and electrics are so damn good, but enough of that! I closed my eyes as the music calmed my nerves, I can use this when I fight monsters, can't I?

Ω

I noticed Pendragon-san pull something, a headdress? He put the odd-looking headdress on his head and it covered his ears, this is the first time I saw a headdress like that. After he put on the odd headdress, he started… singing? His singing is odd, it's a bit of messy, he forced his voice to get rough and his tempo is fast. I turned from Pendragon-san to Wallenstein-san, who is also looking at Pendragon-san with a brow raised

"U-uh, Wallenstein-sa…"

"Call me Aiz" Wallenstein-san spoke, still staring at Pendragon-san as he sang in his own song

"O-okay… Aiz-san, what do you want to talk about?"

" _Even when I fall down to my knees, I'll never say a prayer I don't believe and I don't wanna look up to the So, but I will never be the Faithless one…"_ Yeah it really is weird when I hear him sing, it feels like… Your body wants to do some movements that are aggressive to be compatible with the rhythm of the song

Aiz-san turned to me, and pulled out a green thing from behind… wait! Where did she put that thing!? NO! Don't think about it

"I think you drop this in the dungeon" she showed me a green armlet… is that? Eina-san's protector!? S-so she's…

"T-thank you…" I went to Aiz-san and she gave me the protector, I went and sat down near Pendragon-san. So, Aiz-san is the one who saved me back then, huh?

"You became injured because of me by letting the Minotaur escape" Aiz-san continued and stood up from her seat. And did the impossible; she bowed "I'm sorry"

"I-I… no!" I stuttered "I-it's not y-your fault at all, Aiz-san!" But you still did released that Minotaur towards me- WHAT AM I THINKING!? This is not the same with my thinking. I shook my head, erasing that thought "After all, you're the one who saved me back then and now; So, it's not a big deal!" I bowed down

 _"WE SCREAM! WE SHOUT! WE ARE THE FALLEN ANGELS!"_

Yeah, I forgot about him… I set my gaze upon Pendragon-san and he smiled at me and gave me a two thumbs up, though, I don't know what he's thinking about

Ω

 **[Track End]**

I paused the music and look at Cranel, his scarlet eyes staring at my face. I gave 'em a two thumbs up as I realized that he is now conversing well with the renowned Sword-Princess. Aiz Wallenstein stood up and was about to walk away but stopped on her tracks

"By the way, you're still a rookie, isn't?" asked the Sword-Princess towards Cranel "Is anyone teaching you in combat?"

After hearing her question, Cranel shook his head

"No one" Cranel said

Eh? Isn't that I'm teaching him how to be a proper hero? Then why did he denied my presence? Hmm… I wonder

"Then is it okay if I teach you?" Wow! A bold declaration you got there, girl

"Eh?" I saw Cranel blinked within five seconds and it irritates me. Man, this is a good chance for you to get close to your ideal girl, you know? I swing my arm to Cranel's shoulder and whispers

"Take it. It's a chance"

Cranel only looked at me with a raised brow, and slowly nod

"By the way" I looked towards the Sword-Princess "Do you know where I can find Hephaestus-sama?" I need a weapon that is indestructible, so it will not give in when I just smashed it into a tough monster

"She's always in the blacksmith, isn't she?" she tilted her head, emphasizing her curiosity. Well, damn she's cute

"No…um, I'm talking about what hour is she available?"

"I don't know" the Sword-Princess said calmly… Is she an airhead?

"Well…" I scratched the back of my head. Man, I hate dealing people with this kind of personality "I have to go now" I was about to turn around but then, I remembered something. I suddenly rushed over Cranel and whisper to his ear

"If someone is looking for me or Tony Marrero at the dungeon… don't show them the way, 'kay?" After saying this, Cranel only nodded slowly and I waved at the both of them. Damn, I must train my body in using the sword and I also need a gun! Guns are cool, though, I don't know if there's one in this era

Ω

I'm now standing in front the shop of the Hephaestus Familia, different kinds of swords are being hanged and placed in front of the shop and I know they're all good in quality but I need a magical weapon. I entered the shop and all eyes turned to me, I just raised my brows and they all turned to their respective work, I saw the counter and walked towards it

"Um… Can I ask something, sir?" I asked towards the man at the counter, the man nodded and I exhale some air "Then, where can I find Hephaestus-sama?" The bearded man at the counter drop his work and look at me with a bored look

"What business?" asked the old man, continuing his work

"Secret?" I said, smiling slowly. The old man sighed and drop his work again, he stood up and I followed him, I put on my headphones and played a shuffled song

 **[Cue: Smells Like Teen Spirit- Nirvana]**

We went downstairs and the light became dimmer and dimmer heck! Are we going to hell? After few minutes of walking we stood up in front of a door with two lamps at the opposite walls, is this a dungeon?

*Knock*

"Who is it?" a woman asked at the opposite side of the door

"It's Adhemar, Hephaestus-sama" said the old man, so his name is Adhemar, huh... nice name

"And what business do you have, Adhemar?"

"Someone wants to see you..." said Adhemar, looking at the door

"Who?" asked the woman

Adhemar looked at me, signaling that I need to state my name

"I'm Tony Pendragon, first member of the Eos Familia" I said, focusing on the music at my ear

"Come in" said the woman. Adhemar nodded to me and I opened the door, I entered the room and saw woman, sitting and had her hands placed under her chin

"If you'll excuse me... I have some work to do" Adhemar said and he closed the door, leaving me and the red headed woman inside the room

"I'm the goddess Hephaestus" introduced the woman. So she's Hephaestus... Damn, mythology is really altered in this world, in my world; Hephaestus was said to be an ugly guy but here? Fuck it, she's smoking hot! Unlike the previous goddess, she's my type! "So, what business does a member of a newly made Familia have here?"

"Uh... Actually, I want you to make me a Magical weapon, a weapon that is not easily destroyed if it was smashed into the face of a monster" I said, scratchin the back of my neck. Really, it's so embarrassing telling a blacksmith that I smash weapons in the face of the monsters

"I see..." she made a thinking pose and I just raised my right eyebrow "But why me?"

"Huh?"

"There's many blacksmith there that has amazing talents but why me?" asked the goddess. Because you're hot, no?

"Uh… Because the quality of the weapon you make is great?" I said with doubt, Gosh, I'm a dumbass!

I heard Hephaestus-sama sighed and turned to her, she eyed me for a moment then started to shook her head slowly

"I never knew that the Tony Pendragon that Hestia was talking about is like this" she started to laugh and shook her head to calm her mind "You're really an interesting person... Okay, I'll make your weapon as a friend of Hestia but…"

"But?" What now? Is there any conditions?

"What kind of weapon do you want?" asked Hephaestus-sama while smiling

"A melee and a ranged weapon" I said, no mistake in my choice of weapon, I really want a range weapon

"Two weapon, huh. Hmmm..." Hephaestus-sama made a thinking pose again "That would cost too much, can you pay it?"

"How much?" I know I have tons of Valis but I don't know if I'm able to pay it all, it's the goddess Hephaestus is the one to make it after all!

"We'll see it after I made it… also, you stay here for today, I need an assistant to help me" said Hephaestus-sama, standing up from her chair and went to a nearby wall, she picked up a hammer? That is placed on the wall

"Okay" I slowly nod and she started walking to a nearby furnace, wait! Did I noticed before? No, did it showed up when Hephaestus-sama hold a hammer? Maybe…

 **[Track End]**

Ω

Bell's POV

What does Pendragon-san meant by saying that to me? Is someone looking for him? Then why is he hiding from the person that is looking for him?

"Don't space out while in combat" Aiz-san's voice echoed at my ear and I blocked the scabbard that was going to strike me

"HAAAAAAA!" I kicked Aiz-san but she jumped back. I was panting crazy but I braced myself

"That's the first time you were able to counterattack" said Aiz-san, I lower my guard but still on guard if she's only confusing me

"Yeah" I responded, lowering my knife a bit. After seeing her only stood there, I also stand straight

"Today is our last session, isn't?" asked Aiz-san in a monotone

"Thank you for everything you taught me for this past week" I bowed "Thank you"

"I enjoyed it" said Aiz-san, and then the wind is starting to blow her hair. What is wrong with this kind of scene, when it is something sweet there's a wind blowing or a music that is being heard somewhere but I don't know where? "Anyway, do your best"

Unconsciously, I can feel my face heat up "Y-yeah. And y-you, too um… Aiz-san" my lips curved up "Give your best!" This is our last time to be alone together, huh. Such a shame

Ω

What the Fuck!

It's been a week since I requested Hephaestus-sama in making my weapon but Fuck! It's too long for me, is it even a weapon suited for me? I'm afraid all of my money will get wasted in this piece of metal

"Here" said Hephaestus-sama, putting the two weapon on the table, a sword resembling Excalibur and a gun that resembles the Thompson Contender that is used by Kiritsugu Emiya. Thank you google for the information that you show me about the gun, haha. Suddenly, Hephaestus-sama grab my hands and impaled a needle on my index finger

"What the Fu-" I didn't finished my sentence and Hephaestus-sama grip my hand, making the wounded finger bleed, the blood drop on the sword and wow! Did it just glow? Not wasting a time she pulled my hand and turned it into the gun, the blood drip from my finger and slid down the handle of the gun, the blood was sucked inside the gun and there, the goddess of weaponry released my hand "What did you-"

"You want to make your weapons only yours, right?" asked Hephaestus-sama, I nodded "Then what I did a while ago is proof that only you can wield these weapons, though, the sword is identical to the one at your back and this gun, you call, is a bit odd" Well yeah, I did the drawing and put details on it and she's the one who made it…

"Well… that's a secret for now" I said, forming my hand into an OK sign. Damn, the blood won't stop coming out, do I have a Hemophilia? Well yes, I'm a king, right? But Damn! The amount of blood leaking out is a bit much for a single stab of a small needle. Am I going to die again? Haha, no way in hell "And how much?"

"Haha… well" Hephaestus-sama stepped forward and leaned on my ear "500,000,000 valis" she whispered. WHAT THE FUCK!? 500 million? Bitch! That's worth ¾ of what I've earned since I arrived at this world but! I still have that amount of money, haha. Lucky me

"Okay, I'll give it to you tomorrow"

"You sure is rich" said Hephaestus-sama

"Nah! It's only thanks to my skill that I earned too much money that I can buy all of things here in Orario" I said, picking up the 'Excalibur' which I will call it for now and the 'Etag' which I will call the Contender "I will go now Hephaesstus-sama, I think my goddess will be worried about me"

"Okay, come back again if you have any request but give it to the blacksmiths not me… but thanks anyway" said Hephaestus-sama, waving at me and I also wave back, I run towards the dark stairs

* * *

 **Well, hello again!**

 **I'm sorry for the delay, I was about to post this chapter at the 19th day of July but I got an Exam and there! I didn't used my PC for a while and forgot to post this… I'm very sorry**

 **Yehey! Mordred is in! Though, I don't know for how long… Other characters may turn OC in this story but meh! Who cares! And Black Veil Brides! Damn, I'm a fan since 2011 and I can't stop listening to it, hehehe well, I don't know if you like the genres of their musics, though**

 **By the way, let's go to your reviews**

 **Ikarus Solotov: Well, I think I have a plan for the Excalibur in the future and thank you for the Other skills that Saber possesed, I will use it in the future… Maybe. And for the name… well, he retained it because it's his given name.**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon: Maybe, who knows**

 **Reishine: Thank you**

 **Well, that's all for now. I'm going to sleep now**

 **Later…**


End file.
